


To Unlock the Darkness

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: The Sins of an Empire [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Sith AU, Sith Anakin, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin finally musters up the courage to talk to Padme but it doesn't go how he expects it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Unlock the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do one more focusing on Anakin before I end this. Thanks again for those reading :)

Padmé was home and not working for once, instead deciding to read a holonovel. Anakin assumed it was due to the dwindling rebels. It meant that he had the perfect chance to actually talk to her but he was unsure if he could. He had tried multiple times, and it had seemed like every time Padmé had practically laughed at his insecurities or said things that got under his skin and built up that hurt and pain that was there. Either that or Anakin would back out or allow his anger to get to him so ultimately, a full conversation was almost never had.

He didn’t even know if he loved his wife still. Sometimes he wondered if it was because of the children he stayed or if it was simply because he had nowhere else to go.

Either way, he now walked towards Padmé and sat beside her on their couch. She glanced over and raised an eyebrow but simply went back to her reading after that. Anakin let out a slight sigh, hoping that she would start the conversation. If see could tell his intentions though, she simply ignored them and continued to read.

“Padmé…” Anakin finally got out. “I…I think we need to talk.”

“This isn’t going to be like those other times,” she sighed, still not looking up. “That one time when you were complaining about what our children were saying was rather annoying.”

“They call themselves monsters. They are fine with already being dubbed murderers and villains in their teen years. It’s—”

“Please do not say it is wrong Ani. I hate it when you do this,” murmured Padmé as she finally looked up.

“Having such labels strapped to them is wrong though! They are children, our children! Parents shouldn’t be so fine with that. They would make sure the children are loved and taken care of and—”

“Do we not love and take care of our children?” asked Padmé. “I know you and Leia have been going through a rough patch but honestly, they have grown into healthy, young adults.”

“Health-Leia takes Luke out into the city and they murder alley scum together!”

“I know,” Padmé replied evenly.

“I know you know which is just-I don’t understand why you never do anything. Why you just support this,” Anakin got out. “And every time I go to far, every time it looks like I’ll hurt you and it’ll be over, you never get angry! I don’t understand why you act this way. I never have.”

“Because it’s wrong! Something is horribly wrong here!”

Padmé rolled her eyes before returning back to the holonovel. “Ani, don’t be so over dramatic. What could possibly be wrong? We have our Empire, the children have grown up with both their parents. What do you have a problem with?”

“That they are killers and are happy to be called such!”

“You are a killer. I’ve murder a few directly and hundreds by political control,” Padmé replied. “I really don’t see the issue there.”

“It was different though! They’re just—”

“Is it that different? Or do you simply wish it was different?”

Anakin momentarily covered his face with his hands and avoided looking at Padmé. “They are children,” he mumbled. “They were once so pure and we’ve-we’ve—”

“Destroyed that innocence, yes. They are stronger for that and they will only continue to grow stronger,” Padmé replied. “Honestly Anakin, I use to love this side of you but it really has grown irritating in recent months.”

“What do you mean?” asked Anakin as a confused look crossed his face.

“How utterly Light Sided you are. Why do you think I stayed with you? You’re little inner struggles on morality and what’s right have always been amusing to watch.”

“ _Amusing_ —”

“Of course. I’ve known you. That Jedi teaching, that love you had for your mother, it’s fought everything that Obi-Wan has ever taught you,” replied Padmé. “You’ve been struggling with it for so long and I’ve taken great joy in pushing you but now it is starting to great on my nerves.”

“So you have been pushing me! Why the hell would you try and force me to lose my control!?”

“Because you hold onto it to much. You’re to cautious and careful,” sighed Padmé. “You’ve never been fully committed to this. I figured that would make life more interesting and it has. But now is the time to fully commit to the cause.”

“I’ve been nothing but your plaything!”

“And my husband,” Padmé said with a slight shrug. “I’ve simply been trying to help you Ani.”

“And what about the times I’ve nearly killed you! What about the times that I’ve hurt you!? Have those been part of the plan!?”

“Well of course.”

Anakin flinched away.

“I’m fairly sure that you’ll only fully admit to the darkness inside you if you kill someone you love and I am not having you kill our legacy,” Padmé responded. “I’m fairly positive that killing me will unlock that darkness inside you that you have never fully committed to.”

Anakin stood up and took a step back. He felt sick. He hadn’t been imagining it. All those moments had been orchestrated. Padmé had done it all on purpose. And she wanted him to kill her? What kind of logic was that?

“Oh please Ani, don’t look so shocked. Besides, who wishes to grow old and decrepit? I would rather die by your hand than old age.”

“How can you say that?!”

“Do stop being so dramatic. I just did,” sighed Padmé. She stood up and smoothed Anakin’s shirt. “You will snap, and you will kill me eventually. It’s only a matter of time.”

“Why don’t you care!?”

“Of course I care. That’s why I’m doing this,” Padmé replied as she leaned in for a kiss. “Honestly Anakin, I sometimes wonder why I wasn’t the Sith. You don’t do that good of a job with it.”

Shaking his head, Anakin took a step back. “I won’t kill you Padmé. I will never do that to you.”

“And you say you won’t hurt me but you have…really Ani, it’s a losing battle. You might as well just admit to it.”

“No, I will never harm you Padmé. Not again.”

Padmé rolled her eyes though. “We shall see about that Ani. Just know that when it happens, I love you and all I’ve ever wanted for you was to be free.” She moved in close again to kiss him before moving back to the couch and the holonovel.

Anakin wasn’t sure what to do. His skin felt cold hearing her words and all he could do was chant repeatedly that he would not kill her no matter what. Still, he couldn’t ignore all her words and had to agree that perhaps she would have been the better Sith. Anakin had worn the title of Sith but he had never really like one, not in his heart. And if killing Padmé really was the only way for that to occur? He didn’t think he wanted to be a Sith. Not anymore.


End file.
